1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for determining an oil change timing of an automatic transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for determining an oil change timing of an automatic transmission by which a conventional inconvenience of a driver subjectively considering or determining an oil change timing when the driver determines the oil change timing of an automatic transmission can be improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in a vehicle equipped with an automatic gearshift function, if a driver pushes an accelerator pedal to generate an acceleration input, an engine control unit (ECU) controlling an engine recognizes it, the engine control unit (ECU) controls a fuel injection of an engine according to the acceleration input to control a drive of the engine, and a transmission control unit (TCU) in communication with the engine control unit (ECU) controls a torque converter converting an output of the engine according to the acceleration input and a transmission unit, so that a conversion of the acceleration according to an input of the accelerator pedal can be automatically achieved.
An oil of an automatic transmission should be changed at a proper time before it is time-worn and reaches a time when it cannot perform its function.
Meanwhile, conventionally, an oil of an automatic transmission can be changed by a driver directly checking a state of an oil according to a manual, or checking a travel distance and a travel environment after a new oil is injected into the automatic transmission, i.e. after a new car is purchased or an oil of the automatic transmission is changed. Accordingly, in the conventional method of changing an oil of an automatic transmission, since there is no separate unit for informing of a need for an oil change of the automatic transmission, there is no objective basis for an oil change. Therefore, a driver cannot but rely on a continuous concern and a subjective determination which has not been processed.